


Mr. Way

by boywentz



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM to a degree?, Bottom!Frank, Frerard, Humiliation, M/M, Smut, Teacher/Student, Top!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywentz/pseuds/boywentz
Summary: "No one made Frank nervous, especially not whoever-the-fuck this guy was with his too-tight slacks and cocky smirk."-...yet another Frerard student/teacher AU





	Mr. Way

Frank walked leisurely down the corridor to his literature class, the toes of his black converse scuffing the ground, music blasting in his ears through obnoxiously large headphones. The bell had gone over ten minutes ago and he was in no rush to arrive at the classroom to get yelled at by his old, tedious literature teacher. When he finally pushed his way into the classroom, not taking his eyes off the ground, he attempted to slip into his seat at the back without much of a fuss. He pushed the headphones down to rest around his neck and slumped into his seat, tossing his backpack to the ground, when an unfamiliar voice addressed him: "And you are...?"

Frank glanced up for the first time to see not only a classroom-full of students staring at him, but also a man with jet black, shoulder length hair, white shirt and burgundy tie. His eyebrow was raised in inquisition, hands on his hips, clearly waiting for Frank to respond. "Uh... Frank" he mumbled awkwardly, and the students sniggered at him, earning a dirty look from the 18-year-old.

"Well, Frank, it appears that you've just arrived..." he paused to glance at his watch, "thirteen minutes late to my lesson." Frank shifted nervously in his seat, eyebrows furrowed in anger and confusion. No one made Frank nervous, especially not whoever-the-fuck this guy was with his too-tight slacks and cocky smirk. As his eyes darted around he saw the name 'Mr. Way' scrawled on the chalkboard in barely legible handwriting.

"Y-yeah?" he started uncertainly, his usual confidence and attitude returning as he spoke. "What makes you think I give a fuck?" Frank sat back in his seat, arms folded, and watched his substitute teacher's facial expression change to one of amusement. This wasn't going to plan.

"I believe, Frank, that respecting your teachers is an important rule in this establishment." Mr. Way said, titling his head slightly as he got up from his desk and started towards Frank slowly. Frank scoffed and leant forward on his desk, chin on his hands as his tongue darted out to play with his lip ring. He noticed the man's piercing hazel eyes glance down at his lips for a moment and smirked in satisfaction - Mr. Way was clearly interested, and Frank intended to take full advantage of that.

"Firstly, do I look like the kind of guy that gives a shit about some dumb rule? Secondly, you're not my teacher, you're my substitute teacher... but you can be my sub instead, Mr. Way." he finished with a wink and smug smile. The class erupted into laughter, and Mr. Way's eyebrows shot upward as his cheeks tinted pink. Frank, being openly gay, often made flirtatious jokes like that but it had been a while since he'd had an attractive young teacher to mess around with. Mr. Way composed himself quickly, his face settling back into an amused smirk, and he informed Frank that he'd be seeing him in detention after school.

Frank shrugged, unbothered by the punishment, and kicked his feet up onto the desk as Mr. Way continued his lesson on Hamlet, which Frank didn't consider to be worth his attention. Frank reckoned it to be a pretty safe bet that this Mr. Way wasn't straight, and he had an hour with him this evening during which he was planning to see just how far he could push Mr. Way.

\+ + +

As the last of the class left the room - not before that Frank boy winked again and waved - Gerard chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. That kid needed discipline, that was evident... he wasn't going to get anywhere in life acting as the class clown, especially not now that he was a legal adult. Gerard wasn't going to deny it; he did find him cute, in an irritating sort of way. The sparkling green eyes, the uniform, the silver ring on his plump lips. He shook his head slightly, trying unsuccessfully to clear his head as his second class of the day made their way to their seats. He was the kid's teacher for fuck's sake, and at 22 he wasn't about to fuck up his first job (albeit temporary) for the sake of a troublemaker with a pretty face.

\+ + +

Frank practically swaggered into the classroom where detention was being held, and grinned widely when he realised that he was the only one here. Mr. Way's back was turned as he bent over, grabbing something from the bottom drawer of the desk. Frank took a moment to admire his ass in the too-tight slacks before whistling loudly, causing the man to straighten in surprise and turn quickly. He rolled his eyes when he saw Frank standing in the doorway and instructed him to take a seat.

After a moment's hesitation, Gerard perched on the corner of his desk before clearing his throat. The student looked up from his phone, a winning smile on his face, and Gerard immediately regretted getting his attention. "What do you usually do in detention? I'm assuming you're a regular."

"I wouldn't know, I never usually turn up... but I made a special exception for you, Mr. Way." Frank beamed, and Gerard fidgeted. Before he'd guessed that Frank was jokingly flirting for the sake of the other kids, but now it was just the two of them, and he was still at it. Frank spoke again, quieter: "Do I... make you nervous?"

Gerard looked at him curiously. Despite the fact that Frank was his student, and about the least intimidating person he'd ever seen, he was inclined to say yes. Instead he opted to say nothing, turning to walk around the desk to sit on the chair, and almost did a double take when he saw that Frank was sucking on the end of a pen while maintaining steady eye contact with the older man.

The corner of Frank's mouth curved up in a smile as he swirled his tongue around the pen. He could almost see the sweat on Mr. Way's forehead already as he glanced around nervously - this was going to be too easy. He was broken out of his thoughts by his teacher's voice as he watched him push his hand through his dark hair, clearly stressed.

"What are you trying to do, Frank?" Gerard finally spoke, hoping that his voice maintained an air of confidence. Just as Frank withdrew the pen from his mouth and began "No-", Gerard interrupted him. "And don't give me that 'nothing' bullshit."

Frank promptly closed his mouth, surprised at the teacher's attitude, but didn't let it faze him. "Mr. Way, that's not appropriate language" he said, feigning shock. "And that's not appropriate behaviour" Gerard reasoned, gesturing vaguely at Frank, who was back to sucking the end of his pen in a less-than-subtle fashion. Frank slowly got up from his desk and walked backwards towards the door, his mischievous eyes never leaving Gerard's shifty ones. When he reached the door he leant against it, hearing it click shut. Gerard's heart rate went through the roof as Frank sauntered over to him, eventually leaning over the desk to whisper "I can do even less appropriate things, Mr. Way..."

Gerard swallowed hard, almost unable to believe what he was hearing. He was faced with a decision between his job - and reputation, if this ever got out - or the 18-year-old boy bent over his desk, playing with his lip ring pensively while he waited for the older man's response.

Frank sensed his teacher's hesitation, and once again was forced to take control of the situation. He placed a hand either side of Gerard's face and pulled him forward gently, leaning further over the wooden desk to kiss him. Frank could feel the tension from Gerard, and moved around the desk, somehow not removing his lips from his teacher's. He straddled his lap and let his hands rest on Gerard's tense shoulders.

Gerard, meanwhile, felt like he was about to suffer a heart attack. After a moment he broke the kiss, just as Frank's hands were beginning to trail down his chest. "Frank..." he murmured, struggling to hold a sentence together as the boy's lips trailed along his jawline. "Yes, Mr. Way?" Frank mumbled against Gerard's neck. "You're a fucking student, we can't do this... and don't call me that, you're making it worse."

Frank smirked devilishly, suddenly pushing the chair back against the wall and pinning Gerard's hands over his head with one hand. "Making what worse, Mr. Way? The guilt? I don't see you trying to stop me." Gerard groaned and threw his head back in defeat, moaning slightly as Frank shifted around on his lap and reattached his lips to Gerard's neck. The metal of his piercing felt like it was burning against his skin, but it was nothing compared to the burn of guilt on his conscience. He was about to pull his hands away and shove Frank off of him when the younger man swivelled his hips against Gerard's crotch.

He moaned breathily and arched his back, and he could feel Frank grinning against the side of his neck before he sucked at the skin, pulling away to admire the mark as it blossomed into a deep pink. "Where's the confident teacher now, huh?" he teased, grinding into Gerard's lap and eliciting another deep moan. The man beneath him suddenly couldn't give less of a shit about his job; the cocky teenager on his lap needed to be taught a lesson.

"He's right here," he growled, before pulling his hands out of Frank's grip and pushing the shorter man' off his lap. Frank caught himself on his feet and was about to whine about being pushed before he was pinned against the chalkboard, Gerard's hands on his hips, pressing him against the hard surface. Now it was Gerard's turn to press his lips to Frank's neck, being careful not to leave marks on the boy's skin.

Frank squirmed beneath his teacher's weight pressed against him. This wasn't how he intended this to go; Frank was supposed to be in control. Gerard suddenly slipped his thigh between the younger man's legs, and despite himself Frank couldn't help but moan at the friction as his teacher rocked against him, still kissing his student's throat. "I'd bend you over the fucking desk and spank you with a ruler if I had the patience..." he murmured, and Frank bucked his hips into Gerard's thigh with a desperate whine. Gerard pulled away from his neck to look at him, one eyebrow raised, and watched as Frank's cheeks turned red under his scrutiny. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Frankie?" he said softly, a mocking tone to his voice.

Frank bit his lip, looking up at Gerard through thick eyelashes, and said nothing. Gerard laughed sharply, before slipping Frank's blazer off his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt slowly. "Where's the cocky troublemaker now, huh?" he whispered, breath hot against Frank's cheek, and the boy shivered. His eyes slipped closed and he turned his head slightly, whining now that Gerard had removed his leg from between his. Once his shirt was off, Gerard admired his pale chest for a moment and was surprised by the lack of tattoos, until he turned the boy around and noticed the large jack-o-lantern, inked presumably recently between his shoulder blades.

Gerard pulled Frank's hips back against him, pressing his chest against the smooth skin of his student's back as his hands grazed over Frank's stomach. The teacher's slender fingers grazed lower until they reached the top of Frank's slacks. As they inched lower, Gerard could feel Frank's erection pressed into his palm and rubbed it through the material, causing the younger man to moan his teacher's name loudly. "I'd shut up if I were you. There's still after-school activities going on, and it'd be a real shame if any of your classmates were to walk in on you in this state, wouldn't it?"

Frank dropped his head back onto Gerard's shoulder and tilted his head, and Gerard captured his lips with his own hungrily. Gerard's hands were undoing the buckle of his students belt as they kissed, and now his hand was dipping below the waistband of the boy's underwear. As Gerard wrapped his hand around Frank's length the student bucked his hips and whined desperately. Gerard immediately removed his hand, and Frank went limp against the chalkboard, breathing hard. "I thought I told you to fucking shut it."

Frank said nothing, he just turned to face his teacher who was glaring at him, still fully dressed and looking perfectly composed. The younger of the two, however, was leant against the wall with no shirt, his too-short navy blue still tied loosely around his neck. His chest was shiny with sweat, and his obvious erection was straining through his boxers, visible through the undone fly of his slacks - Gerard couldn't deny that he looked fucking gorgeous, but this was supposed to be a punishment. He smirked and took a step back, placing a hand on his hip. "Detention dismissed"

Frank's face was priceless, as his jaw dropped in shock. "Y-you're not serious?" he stuttered, and Gerard grinned in response. "Deadly so. I'll see you tomorrow for literature, and maybe if you're a good boy... well, we'll see."

\+ + +

Frank had stormed out of school that day fuming, furious at Gerard for embarrassing him like that, but even more so for working him up and then sending him on his way - he'd had to walk home with an erection straining at the front of his slacks. He'd jerked himself off in the shower that night, and even then his anger hadn't dissipated. He'd resented the fact that when his eyes were screwed closed and forehead pressed against the cool tiles, hand wrapped around his cock as the hot water beat down on his back, the image of his pretentious literature teacher seemed to be burned into the back of his eyelids.

The next morning he felt refreshed and brighter, gathering suspicious looks from his mother as he practically skipped out the front door with a cheery smile and a wave. Mr. Way wanted to challenge him; he'd heavily implied that they'd go further if Frank 'behaved' in their next lesson, and he could do that if that's what it would take for the older man to bend him over his desk and fuck him senseless.

As he arrived in Gerard's classroom, a full five minutes before the start of the lesson, he grinned widely at the raven-haired man sitting behind his desk who was shuffling through papers in a false attempt to pretend that he hadn't seen the student arrive. Frank took a seat right at the front of the classroom - he couldn't give less of a shit whose seat he was taking - and beamed at the teacher.

"Good morning, Sir" he drawled exaggeratedly, and Gerard swore under his breath when he realised that he couldn't keep pretending he hadn't seen the little shit.

"Hi, Frank. You're early" he observed dryly, glancing up to see Frank nodding enthusiastically. Then it fell silent for a moment, and Gerard returned to absentmindedly reshuffling the test papers on his desk.

After a moment Frank realised he was being pointedly ignored, and he was Frank fucking Iero; he didn't get just get ignored. His brow furrowed in frustration before he remembered what he was trying to achieve, and plastered a sickeningly sweet smile back onto his face, kicking his legs back and forth like a child on a swing. Step one of his plan was about to fall into place.

As he got his supplies out of his backpack and laid them out on his desk, he intentionally shoved his pencil case off the edge. "Whoops!" he exclaimed, causing Gerard to look up from his work just in time to see the 18-year-old saunter around the desk, then bend right over with straight legs. Frank was now bent over with his ass in the air, his slacks pulled tight over his ass, right in front of his teacher's desk.

Gerard swallowed hard. This was going to be a long lesson.

\+ + +

After 55 minutes of Frank bending over, licking his lips, sucking the end of his pencil, spreading his legs and even pulling out a lollipop at one point just to suck and lick at it teasingly while holding eye contact with him, Gerard was at breaking point. Frank had answered all questions asked of him, completed all the work; he'd even handed in the homework set yesterday a whole week in advance. But he'd done it all while winding Gerard up to the best of his (very competent) ability, and the flustered teacher had spent the lesson red-faced and stuttering.

Frank really had pulled out all the stops; the kid clearly had experience. He'd allowed his legs to fall open under the desk, far wider than could ever be considered appropriate, while pushing the lollipop in and out of his soft, pink lips... Gerard actually had to sit down for the second half of the lesson, where his crotch was out of sight of the class. Now it was his turn to be furious.

Frank lingered after the rest of the students had left. He happened to know from checking the timetable behind Mr. Way's desk that he had a free period next (Frank himself didn't, but he was here to get laid, not attend a physics lesson) and he intended to take full advantage of the next hour. He got up and made his way to the door, pushing it closed just as before, but when he turned around he bumped into Gerard's chest and squeaked in surprise.

"What the fuck was all that about?" Gerard hissed, conscious of the fact that students were making their way to their lessons just on the other side of the door Frank was leant against - which didn't have a lock. His hands were either side of Frank, making sure that no one opened the door but also that Frank couldn't duck away... not that there was much chance of the latter occuring.

"What do you mean, Sir?" Frank whispered, his wide-eyed expression only half false; Gerard could be intimidating when he wanted to be.

"I mean why have you spent the last hour acting like a fucking slut in front of a whole classroom of students?" Gerard continued, his brows forming a hard line across his face as he glared at the boy beneath him, the venom in his words fuelled by both frustration and the persistent erection that had been pressed against his thigh for half an hour - that now happened to be pressed against Frank's thigh as he leaned closer.

Frank shivered as his teacher's hot breath tickled his cheek, but he couldn't deny the twinge of satisfaction that coursed through him at being called a slut; satisfaction that only intensified as he realised that Gerard was very hard, and very angry. In his experience, that combination usually lead to rough sex, and the prospect of that with Mr. Way made his knees buckle slightly.

Ignoring Gerard's question entirely, Frank cautiously trailed a finger down from the older man's chest to the front of his trousers, using the other hand to pull at his crimson tie until their lips connected. Gerard immediately took control of the kiss but moaned breathily into Frank's mouth as his student's fingers stroked his cock through the coarse fabric, pulling away when he felt Frank smirk against his lips.

"I'm only a slut for you, Mr. Way..." Frank murmured, before licking a stripe from Gerard's collarbone to his jaw and relishing the way his head tipped back slightly and his eyes fell closed. Frank took advantage of the opening, immediately latching onto the soft skin of his neck with his teeth, and nipping and sucking to create a deep mark to match the man's silk tie.

It was a cheesy line, he'd admit, but it seemed to have the desired effect on Gerard who suddenly spun Frank around, pressing his cheek and chest and quickly hardening cock against the cold metal of the door. Frank moaned whorishly when he felt Gerard's cock pressed against his ass, even through layers of fabric, and rocked his hips backward before he felt a hand in his hair tugging roughly. In quick succession his head was lifted from the metal and then slammed against it, hard enough to hurt but not make him dizzy.

"Shut it whore. Store cupboard at the back, strip and wait."

All of a sudden the pressure on his back was lifted and Frank stepped back from the door slightly dazed, before smirking to himself. Damn, Mr. Way was kinkier than he'd thought. He made his way to the back of the classroom, unlocking and opening the door before stepping inside and closing it behind him. It was dark, almost pitch black save for the light seeping in under the door.

He shrugged and stripped, gasping softly when his erection was freed from his boxers and sprung upward to slap against his stomach obscenely. Once his shoes were kicked off and his shirt was unbuttoned and tossed aside he waited in the dark, shivering slightly and wondering what the hell Gerard was doing that could possibly be more important than fucking him.

Thirty seconds later Gerard opened the door to reveal Frank, stark naked and squinting against the bright light of the classroom that suddenly flooded the store cupboard, and he groaned at the sight before inviting himself in and swiftly locking the door, placing the small bottle of lube and condom in his hand on a shelf. Frank grinned, knowing that Gerard couldn't see him; clearly his teacher had planned for this.

As soon as he heard the click of the lock, Frank's hands were at the buckle of Gerard's belt, fumbling to undo it in the near-darkness of the cupboard. Gerard chuckled lightly at the younger man's expression, just about visible from the light from under the door as his face screwed up in frustration.

"You eager, Frankie?"

Frank answered the question when Gerard's belt was finally undone and he unzipped his pants before pulling out his erection, not bothering to pull down his trousers and making a tiny happy noise at his lack of underwear before dropping to his knees and immediately taking the head of Gerard's cock into his mouth.

Gerard moaned at the suddenness of the sensation, his hands slipping easily into Frank's dark hair and tugging desperately while the boy beneath him gazed up through thick eyelashes, the implied innocence contrasting sharply with the way his plump lips were stretched over the older man's cock.

Frank wasted no time getting to work on Gerard's cock, taking less than a minute to go from sucking gently on the head to deep-throating him like his life depended on it, his hands gripping at Gerard's hips. The scene was pornographic, worsened by the precome and spit dripping down from Frank's taught lips, and Gerard didn't dare to look down for fear of the sight tipping him over the edge; he was dangerously close already and it'd only been a few minutes.

When Gerard felt the deep vibrations of Frank's exaggerated moan around his cock, it took a great deal of self control not to grab his student's hair and hold his stupid little head still while he fucked his throat raw - instead, he pulled out of Frank's mouth, opening his eyes to glance down at the sight beneath him.

Frank was jacking himself off hard and fast, not even stopping when Gerard's length slipped from his mouth, just acknowledging the loss with a whimper. He was so desperate, so needy.

Gerard scowled and dragged the boy to his feet before slapping his hand away and pushing him against the closed door instead, instantly slipping a still-clothed thigh between his legs and rutting against him hard, just like their previous teasing; except this time it was actually leading somewhere.

Frank squirmed from the harsh friction but couldn't hold back the resulting moan, earning a hissed "Fucking slut" from Gerard. His own cock was missing the tight heat of Frank's throat, and after another slutty moan was torn from Frank's lips, he stepped back and observed the beautiful wreck that was Frank Iero, naked and panting against the door, his cock bright pink and leaking against his stomach.

"Prep?" Gerard asked quickly after grabbing the bottle of lube from the shelf, not missing Frank's short-lived shock as he realised not only that Gerard was going to fuck him more or less fully clothed while all he wore was the freshly inked tattoo on his back, but also that he kinda liked the idea of that.

Frank shook his head firmly, grinning lopsidedly when his confident answer resulted in another "Slut" from Gerard. His grin only widened when he watched Gerard open and roll on a condom - a task made harder by the lack of light - and pour a small amount of the liquid onto his palm before spreading it over himself. Frank's hands clenched at his sides as he itched to swat Gerard's hand away and stroke him himself, but he contented himself with watching as Gerard thumbed the head and moaned quietly before taking a step towards him.

"You're sure?" he prompted, hazel eyes meeting Frank's greens in the darkness in a moment of sincerity. Frank trusted Gerard.

"Yes Sir," Frank confirmed, soft smiles returning to both their faces for a moment before he continued. "How do you want me, Mr. Way?"

Gerard groaned at the use of "Mr. Way", though neither could decipher whether it was one of disdain or lust. Suddenly his hands were low on Frank's hips as he commanded "Jump." Frank wrapped his arms around his teacher's neck before obeying, his thighs now pressed around the waist of the significantly taller man, and a whine escaped his lips when Gerard's hands relocated to underneath his ass; helping both to spread it and support his (thankfully light) weight.

Done with teasing, Gerard lined his cock up with Frank's ass with one hand as he pressed the younger's back against the door, opening his mouth in a silent moan of appreciation as he slowly sunk into the tight heat. Frank, being an impatient little shit that had waited an entire 24 hours for this exact moment, pressed his hips downward and Gerard bottomed out immediately. 

"Fuck, Frank" he gasped, his grip on Frank's ass tightening as he felt his orgasm approaching already. There was no way in hell he was letting this be over that damn soon - but it was becoming increasing difficult as Frank's lithe young body squirmed against him, followed by a breathily whispered "Fuck me, Mr. Way... I've been a bad boy."

Something in Gerard snapped for the second time that day, and he pulled out sharply before ramming his hips upward and into the teen pressed against the door with enough force to shake it on it's hinges. Frank screamed, actually fucking screamed his name, and as his nails raked down the back of Gerard's sweat-soaked white shirt, Gerard somehow managed to wish through the haze of pleasure that he actually had taken at least his shirt off.

He set a relentless pace after that, turning Frank into a begging, almost sobbing mess, clinging to Gerard with abandon even as his body was slammed harder into the door behind him. Gerard's jaw was tensed from the physical exertion as well as desperately trying to refrain from cumming yet, but he knew it was only going to work for so long.

"Sir- I can't, I- fuck, I'm gonna-"

Gerard didn't stop, now able to chase his own release, fucking Frank through his orgasm as he yelled gibberish; his usually smart mouth reduced to calling out Gerard's name amongst a string of profanities. Gerard groaned with satisfaction as Frank's back arched sharply and his neglected cock spurted ribbons of white onto the front of Gerard's shirt before his eyes slipped closed, and he whimpered and whined from oversensitivity as Gerard's ruthless pace didn't slow.

Right about now Gerard would be really, really regretting not removing his shirt if he wasn't currently spilling into a condom, his head thrown back as his hips stuttered and finally stopped against Frank's. When his senses returned to him several moments later he dropped Frank to his feet, noticing the younger man wince a little as he pulled out. Gerard quickly pulled off the condom and knotted it before tossing it at a waste paper bin, and wrapped his arms around the boy's sweaty shoulders as he buried his face in his teacher's neck.

 

\- And Frank eventually graduated and they lived in a little house in the suburbs with 42 dogs and 69 cats and lived happily ever after, the end. -

**Author's Note:**

> was this whole thing super cringe?? I feel like it was  
> sorry for not ending it in any sort of reasonable way lmao


End file.
